Momo and Kiley-- A love found
by Buffy-Vampire-Slayer
Summary: Momo finally sees kiley in a new light, but will sae ruin these two new lovers??? *R&R* CHAPTER 2 IS UP!
1. Love found...

Momo walked slowly down the dark street. She knew where she was going, but was  
  
having second thoughts. Kiley had invited her over for a study date. The problem was she  
  
hadn't told Toji. She reached his house and sighed, knocking on the door. Kiley opened it  
  
and smiled. "Hi Momo!" she returned the smile. "Hey Kiley" "Come on in" Kiley said.  
  
"We'll study upstairs in my room." He took her hand and pulled her up the stairs. " K-  
  
Kiley wait, where's your mom and dad?" Momo stuttered. "Oh" Kiley replied smiling to  
  
himself "not home" "WHAT?" Momo cried screamed. "I CAN'T BE HERE THEN, I."  
  
"Shhhhh..' Kiley covered her mouth. He opened his bedroom door. "Ta-da" mom  
  
looked around. 'So this is the pumpkins room, nice!' she thought. "Momo, listen" Kiley  
  
said interrupting her thoughts "I know you don't like me, but I want you to know I really  
  
do care about you and I want to be here for you, if that's ok" Momo looked up at him.  
  
"Kiley." her eyes filled with tears. Looking at him, she saw what she had been blind to  
  
before. He loved her she could tell, and cared for her. Why hadn't she seen it before?  
  
"Kiley. can I use your phone?" 'Oh great now she wants to go home, I feel like an  
  
idiot' "sure" Kiley said dully, handing her the portable. She went into his bathroom and  
  
shut the door. He heard her crying then the phone click and a sigh. He stood with his ear  
  
against the door listening. "Hello, Toji," she said softly "its Momo, um, listen, I really  
  
think we should go our own separate ways, ok? nothing personal, im sorry ,bye." Kiley,  
  
shocked, backed away from the door. Momo opened the door and stepped out. She  
  
smiled lightly and walked over to Kiley. "You were always there for me and I never saw  
  
it." She hugged him, not wanting to let go. "The truth is." she felt her tears roll down  
  
and burn her cheek. "I want to be with you" Kiley gasped. "Momo, I.I mean." Momo  
  
put a finger to his lips. "Quiet" she whispered. She leaned up and kissed him. She saw the  
  
fire works she had never seen with Toji. Kiley melted. 'She's mine finally! I can die  
  
happy!' he pulled away slowly for breath. Momo's tears fell slowly. "Im sorry Kiley, for  
  
every time I hut you and all the pain I caused your heart. I love you Kiley, I just never  
  
noticed" Kiley sat on his bed and Momo followed, sitting next to him. "I really, truly love  
  
you," she said. He looked at her. "I love you too" he took her in his arms and kissed her  
  
softly. "Kiley" Momo whispered between kisses. "What" he asked "Sae wont break us  
  
apart, will she?" Kiley pulled back and grabbed Momo's shoulders. " Momo, nothing  
  
would ever tear me from you" Momo leaned against him, crying her heart out. He leaned  
  
down and kissed her tears away. "Nothing Momo, I promise" Momo sat up quickly and  
  
looked out kiley's window. Sae was out side standing on a ladder, watching Kiley and  
  
Momo. 


	2. Use your head...

Chapter 2! Hey everyone! Sorry I didn't introduce myself in the beginning. First off im  
  
just your friendly neighborhood spider-girl! Second, I don't own peach girl. That's miwa  
  
ueda's job. But I wouldn't mind owning Kiley. ^*^ kisses for you! @_@ sunflower  
  
man!!!!!!!!!!! Ok's enough now.read!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
  
  
Momo gasped and stood up. Kiley followed her gaze to the window. No one was there.  
  
"What is it Momo?" Kiley asked with defined stress in her voice. "I-I thought I saw Sae!"  
  
Momo ran to the window and opened it. She looked around. No ladder. No footprints. No  
  
Sae. Momo backed up and shut the window, dizzy. She stood for a few seconds then fell  
  
to the ground. "Momo" Kiley yelled, helping her up. "Kiley." she whispered "im  
  
paranoid" "no" Kiley was more telling himself. "It's ok there's no Sae" Momo fell  
  
against Kiley's chest. "Im tired. so tired" "ok" Kiley sat her on the bed and ran to his  
  
drawer. He pulled out a shirt and a pair of boxers, and handed them to her. "You can  
  
change in there" he said pointing to the bathroom. Momo pulled Kiley to her and kissed  
  
him. "Thanks" she whispered. She went in and shut the door. "Thank you god for  
  
answering my prayers about Momo" Kiley cried. He picked up his phone and dialed  
  
Momo's house. "Hello, Mrs. Adachi, this is Kiley Okayasu, yes im fine, and yes  
  
Momo's still here. My parents stepped out to the store for a few minutes and Momo  
  
collapsed. I don't know. I let her borrow some clothes, but you should come pick her up.  
  
She looks pretty bad. Your welcome Mrs.Adachi, Ja ne" Kiley hung up and Momo came  
  
out of the bathroom, looking worse. Her tan skin was actually pale in places. Kiley  
  
helped her to his bed. "Thank you Kiley" she murmured. "Your welcome" Kiley smiled.  
  
Momo fell asleep. Kiley looked at her in his clothes. 'If she wasn't sick she'd look  
  
good.well not that she doesn't' he stroked her blonde hair softly. He heard the door  
  
open and close downstairs. Voices. His parents and Momo's parents. All four adults  
  
walked in. Kiley stood up. Mr.Adachi approached him. "Mr.Kiley, thank you for  
  
informing us" as he talked, Momo's mom helped her out of bed. " You're a good man,  
  
feel free to come over our house anytime." "Thank you Mr. Adachi" Kiley shook his  
  
hand. Mom smiled at Kiley, though it looked painful for her. "Bye Kiley" "Bye Momo"  
  
Kiley said "Get better soon".  
  
  
  
So what do you think? No harsh calls you guys. Anyways chapter 3 will be up soon! Buh-byes!!!!!  
  
Your friendly neighborhood spider-girl 


	3. To divise a plan...

CHAPTER 3 IS THE WAY TO BE!!!!!!!! Sorry.^*^ kisses for you @_@ sunflower  
  
man!!!!!!!!!!!!!! b.yeeeeeeeeeee enjoys the stories!  
  
  
  
"How's Momo?" Kiley said in anticipation. "not good Kiley, she has sun poisoning. Its  
  
pretty bad in her case." Mrs.Adachi said letting Kiley in. "it's-it's not fatal is It." Kiley  
  
cried. "No-no sometimes, but not in her case. She has classified E out of A- K. Only J and  
  
K are fatal. Don't worry" she reassured Kiley and herself. The doorbell rang. Kiley  
  
opened the door. "Toji?" Kiley gasped. "What are you doing here" Toji just stared at him.  
  
Then Sae came out of hiding behind him. "Sae?!?!" Kiley yelled. Mrs.Adachi came out  
  
in front of Kiley. "I would appreciate if you to would leave." Sae pouted. "Oh  
  
Mrs.Adachi, me and Toji." "Toji and I" Kiley corrected. "Whatever." Sae muttered.  
  
"Toji and I . wanted to tell Momo we are a couple. Momo has known I like Toji and  
  
said to tell her when we got together." "You be quiet right now. Up until yesterday, my  
  
Momo was dating Toji. I know all about you so take your boyfriend and beat it! Mom is  
  
sick and doesn't want to be bothered." Mrs.Adachi yelled. "Then why is he here?" Toji  
  
said pointing to Kiley. "Because he is her boyfriend and he saved her life" toji's face  
  
flushed red. " Now leave please. I will tell Momo you stopped by, though I don't think  
  
she will care." Mrs. Adachi slammed the door. Kiley looked at her in amazement "Mrs.  
  
A, wow!" "Well Kiley I still have it in me" she smiled "go on up to Momo's room" Kiley  
  
took the stairs two at a time. Outside Sae kissed Toji. "This is going to be harder then I  
  
thought"..  
  
  
  
Well, Momo's mom broke out of her shell. yayyyyyyyyyyyy! Sae is made to loose. Although things might chance in the next chapter. you'll see 


End file.
